Somewhere I Belong
by Mocha Dragon
Summary: After an argument with Malfoy, Hermione is transported into a different time and must learn to live with her enemy. But she gets more than she bargained for - death, mystery, fluff, surprises...welcome to Hermione's new world. DHr
1. Warmth

**Summary -** D/Hr. Transported into a new home and time with a family of her own, Hermione experiences a new life that could be hers to keep…if she can accept it and carry it out where she rightfully belongs. She learns of true love and life and the pains and joys that come with it….but in a place where she doesn't belong. Please RR!

**A/N –** Ok – this is my first story ever so please review and tell me what you think. I have already written the first few chapters but am editing them so tell me if you like the beginning and I will continue to post. Italics are thoughts by the way. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer -** Nothing of this is mine – all belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

**Somewhere I belong** by Mocha Dragon

_Chapter 1 - Warmth_

-February 5, 1998-

"Stupid Malfoy!" Hermione fumed, while wading out deeper into the lake. There was no sign of the Giant Squid thankfully, which tempted the hot and bothered Head Girl to take off her shoes, robes and stockings and leave her bookbag and wand on the grass to cool down after a heated argument with Head Boy – Draco Malfoy.

"Can't get anything right and then blames it on me! The nerve of the stupid twitchy ferret" Hermione mumbled, splashing her arm into the water in indignation. The water, in retaliation, flew onto the irritated Head Girl making her scream out in frustration. Her bushy hair was now slopped with liberal amounts of salty-smelling water and had started to frizz, to the annoyance of Hermione.

"Is everything against me?" she screamed, her rage filling her again as she remembered the way Malfoy treated her and the foul names he called her. _You're a worthless mudblood – not even worth my time. _

_Mudblood._

_Mudblood._

_Mudblood._

_Mudblood_.

Malfoy's sneering voice echoed loudly in Hermione's head, repeating the dreaded word.

"I hate him!" she seethed to herself, viciously hoping he would drop dead the next time he attempted to gloat at her. _That would wipe the self-assured smirk off his pale, pointed face for good,_ Hermione crowed in amusement. Already she was feeling calmer imagining Malfoy's doom.

"Hey Granger!"

Hermione looked up from the water, brushing her frizzy hair aside to see said person, leaning against a tree coolly with a smirk on his face.

"Malfoy" she growled to herself before turning her back to him and wading even deeper into the lake, determined to ignore the slimy ferret and his confident smirk.

"Hey mudblood! Get back here!" Malfoy yelled clearly annoyed, making Hermione childishly congratulate herself for at getting revenge…even if it was small before seething at his boldness of calling her _that name_ when he was Head Boy.

Hermione waded as far as she dared, her skirt already darkened around the edges by the lukewarm water.

Trying to calm herself, she stood there, pretending not to hear his increasingly annoyed yells.

_I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. _

The words repeated over and over again, dizzying her and yet, making her even more angry. She could hear his annoying voice calling her. She tried to block it out and stuffed her fingers in her ears in a vain attempt to stop his persistent yells.

All she could see was red. Her mind started to blur as her vision faded slowly. She could still hear Malfoy's voice faintly….but it seemed so far away…like a dream.

_What's happening?_

And then she saw it – the Giant Squid which must've hidden itself while Hermione was in the water, had raised one of its large tentacles and slid it around Hermione's small waist, trapping her.

She looked up in horror to see the Giant Squid squeeze her tighter but strangely felt no pain. There were faint voices in the background that she could just make out if she strained her ears hard enough – Malfoy; he was panicking "Granger! Granger! _STUPEFY!"_

_He's trying to help me_ Hermione mused and before she knew it, she was swamped in darkness.

------------

-December 5, 2001-

Warmth. Hermione felt warm in the plethora of blankets and pillows that surrounded her. She pulled them closer, snuggling her cheek into its warmth. It felt strange – firm yet smooth. _A strangely comforting sensation_, her sleepy mind mused. She rubbed her cheek gently against the smooth material and sighed gently in appreciation.

"Love, what are you doing?" an amused voice sounded in front of her and Hermione abruptly opened her eyes in shock to find her cheek against the naked back of a man.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in shock, scrambling out of bed and landing hard on her bottom on the cold timber floors.

Wincing, she opened her eyes again to find a small bulge on her stomach. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around it, wondering when she had put on much weight, and looked up to see the worried face of…DRACO MALFOY!!?!?

She groaned; _this must be a dream….no – not a dream, a NIGHTMARE!_

"Sweetheart?" Draco's voice brought Hermione back to reality and she took a closer look at him.

Not only had his voice changed – it was now warm and worried but his features – he was still as handsome as ever she admitted grudgingly – if not even more, but his blond hair had grown and now flopped casually over his forehead and his eyes were softer with a bluish tinge to them. His features had grown and matured– his face aged so Hermione could tell he was older than the last time she'd seen him. He seemed, perhaps – 20 years old? His face though was still cleanly shaven and smooth…just like his back.

"Uhh yes?" she croaked, not knowing what in Merlin's name was happening. _Act – just act and you can get to the bottom of this _she promised herself.

Malfoy looked relieved and picked her off the cold floor gently, his muscles rippling under his pale skin.

"You have to take better care of yourself, Hermione, especially when you're with child." He scolded gently, making her eyes widen in horror. _I'm_ _pregnant with HIS child? The twitchy ferret of all people! What is happening here? It must be a dream – I would never, in my right mind, sleep with the smarmy git!_

"Is something wrong Mione? Did you have a nightmare?" Draco questioned softly, his voice laced with emotion as he tenderly set her on their King sized bed.

Hermione shook her head, confused and scared. _What is happening here? Am I going insane? Oh help me Merlin. _Instinctively, she laid her head on Malfoy's bare shoulder as a lone tear trickled down her face.

"Love...is everything OK? I love you." He whispered, wrapping his arms around Hermione, making her stiffen then relax slowly in his embrace.

_He loves me_ she thought dazedly, before shutting down her mind and letting the tears fall slowly.

_I don't understand anything at all. Why am I with Malfoy? And why is he saying he loves me? We hate each other! And worse yet, why am I pregnant with his child? Why am I here? Why is he so old? What happened before…the giant squid! I wish I was back at Hogwarts. I hate Draco Malfoy!_

The tears kept falling and Draco kept his warm arms around her small form, rubbing his hands gently over her arms in a comforting manner.

Her eyes closed and drowsily, she realized Malfoy had set her back beneath all the warm silk sheets and was now kissing her on her forehead as she slowly dozed back into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**A/N –** that's it! Please review – constructive criticism would be nice too!

**Next chapter –** we find out how Hermione got into the future and Draco's reaction – nothing much….but it will explain all of this! It might be confusing now….but you will understand soon enough – I promise!

-Mocha Dragon.


	2. Hate

**A/N – **Woooo! Second chapter up AT LAST! Lol…this is all thanks to my gorgeous Beta-reader: _Simple as Said_. She is the best beta-reader and author ever!

Anyway, I'm eternally grateful for all the reviews I've got for this story. I really hope you're not disappointed with this chapter after the long wait! No Draco/Hermione action sadly…I felt it necessary to look at Harry, Ron's and especially Draco's reaction to the sudden turn of events.

Reviews and constructive criticism are really valued and appreciated!

**Disclaimer –** Sadly, I own nothing related to Harry Potter…not even a piece of seaweed from the lake. So don't sue. It all belongs to JK Rowling!

**Shout-outs – **

_BC_ – Thank you so so much! My first EVER reviewer. You deserve a great big hug HUGGLES Lol. I know you could write like this and better – it just takes practice…I think! Thank you again. I really appreciate your generous compliments. I hope this chappie doesn't disappoint you.

_pineappleeskimo_ – Lol! Yeah I love all the little nicknames they call each other. Thank you so much for reviewing! Here's the next chappie!

_Secret_ _Admirer_ – Hello dearest beta reader! LOL! Thank you so much for your uplifting review. I loved it so much! It cracked me up…ahhahha….thank you so much. I will never be able to say in words how much I appreciate this and love you!

_Lavance_ – Hey there! Lol…like Linkin Park? I LOVE THEM! Hahaha…I adore their songs! They're a great band. Thank you for reviewing! Eeee!

_sundaym0rning_ – Woah! 2 reviews from you. And the last one got me to 20! THANK YOU SO MUCH! You rock! I was really touched by your 2 reviews…wow Oo me like JK Rowling? LOL! I doubt it….JK Rowling is the Queen! And here's my update – I truly hope you aren't disappointed, despite the lack of DHr action…ahahhah….

_LaYdEE_ _MooN_ – Hahaha….well in fear that you would hunt me down and hurt me, here is the next chapter! Enjoy…and thank you for the review. You're a cracker!

_phoenixtamer150_ – thanks for your advice! I'll try to do as you say….and I have to agree – Draco always has to have a wild sort of side to him – he is a Slytherin after all! I wish DHr could happen….wahhh! I adore this ship so much. Thanks for your lovely review!

_  
__T.A.F.FY-Rox92287_ – Lol! HAHAHHA! Your review really made me laugh and smile. Thank you! And here's your update )

_Marauder Angel_ – Thank you! And I just did! I hope you like!

_Katieshaz_ – Thank you so much! Weee! I love Draco/Hermoine too…adore them! Lol…thank you for all your sweet compliments!

_marauderbabe289_ – hahahah! Thanks hun! I love fluff soo much!

_SexiPunkGal_ – Hey Brooklyn! Thank you so much..wow…I hope you like this chapter….it took me a while to get it out! Thank you for loving and reviewing my story!

_Emma Laraliean_ – Waiii! Thank you! I was really touched…hahaha…And continue, I have thanks to yours and others beautiful reviews!

_Kurama Luver 518092_ – Hey! Yeah I knew that….that's actually where I got the name of the story from….LOL! I love Linkin Park too! Yay! I hope you continue reading…and I'm glad I named it _Somehwere I Belomg_ cos it seems there are quite a few Linkin Park fans reading this! Thank you so much.

_TILTyaHEADback_ – Thank you! I hope you like this….a fan of Nelly and Christinas Tilt ya head back song eh?

_Mystic Child_ – Lol! Don't worry – here's your chapter! Thank you very much Mystic Child! I really do hope it turns out to be a good story!

_ccbchunks_ – LOL YEAH! Hahaha…I've always wondered what it'd be like….if only sighs

_angatgirl_ – Wow! Thank you so much for your incredibly sweet review! Like you asked, I read and reviewed one of your stories but haven't gotten around to the rest. I promise to sometime! Your stories are great! I'm proud that you keep posting and persisting! Thank you for your lovely review – I loved it and I keep on reading it over and over again! Lol! I hope you like this!

_Tracy3_ – Hahaha…thank you very much, Tracy! I hope you like!

_MarissaAN – _Wow…late reviewer. I'm so glad you reviewed! Thank you so much – I really appreciated your review. One of the longest I had...LOL! I really love long reviews! I hope you continue reading…I sure am glad you survived your holiday! Was it fun anyhow? Thank you again -big hugs-

* * *

**Somewhere I Belong** by Mocha Dragon

_Chapter 2 – Hate_

-February 5, 1998-

With Draco Malfoy

_F-ck _

_She's gone…Granger – Mudblood Granger just disappeared. _

_Quadruple f-ck._

Panic ensued.

The audience who had been intently watching the two Head students began to panic – some ran for help in a frenzied rush, others talked in hushed whispers to friends. Draco stood in shocked silence as his mind replayed the scene over and over again – Granger in the lake, the Giant Squid wrapping its filthy tentacles around her and then…she was gone.

_Impossible_ his mind argued. _How could a girl just disappear into thin air?_

"Dumbledore. I need to see Dumbledore." Draco concluded before pelting off to the Headmasters office.

Huffing, in a very undignified Malfoy manner, Draco arrived at the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office.

"_Ton- tongue toffees" _Draco puffed out, naming one of the famous Weasley twins' sweets that Dumbledore had taken a strange liking to.

The gargoyle sprung to life and Draco stepped into the office albeit hesitantly.

"Ahh. Mr Malfoy. Come in." Dumbledore's aged voice could be heard, as if he had expected his untimely arrival.

Coolly, disguising his current disheveled state, Draco stepped in and set himself down in a comfortable, leather seat across from Dumbledore.

"Professor." Draco acknowledged smoothly, trying to sort out his thoughts like Lucius had taught him.

"Ah yes Mr Malfoy. I believe there is something you have to tell me?" Dumbledore asked, stating the obvious, before offering him a Lemon drop (_Muggle sweet? In your dreams, old fool_) and letting him continue with his story.

"Granger's disappeared."

At that, Dumbledore's mouth twitched, suggesting a slight smile before prompting Draco to continue;

"Well what else would you like to me say on this matter? She disappeared. I suppose you would like to send out a Search Party of some sort? I will assist you…in gathering volunteers." Draco drawled, personally hoping that he, as Head Boy, would be given authority of that so he could have reason to boss and gloat around the Gryffindorks, especially the Weasel and Boy-Who-Couldn't-Die.

This time, Dumbledore outwardly smiled, showing his glistening white teeth amusedly.

"No no. I don't think that will be necessary, Mr Malfoy…no matter how…enthusiastic you are on this Search Party." Dumbledore replied in amusement.

Draco muttered an incoherent word or two.

"I wonder how it came about that Ms Granger disappeared….if you could please elaborate on your story?" Dumbledore asked politely, twiddling his thumbs distractedly.

Smirking Draco started his story...

"…then the Giant Squid appeared out of the water and grabbed Granger around the waist. I hit it with a spell but it was too late. Granger just…disappeared." Draco finished lamely, wondering if Dumbledore would believe him.

"Ahh…I see. Strange...it has never happened before…"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, annoyed at Dumbledore's incessant babble.

"Mr Malfoy – I do believe we have to address a few more people on this issue." Dumbledore continued calmly.

"Like who?" Draco drawled, already knowing the answer.

"Mr Potter and Mr Weasley. I will inform the rest of the school at dinner tonight."

Dumbledore swiftly got out of his chair, grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and threw it into the flames before shouting "Minerva McGonagall."

Draco watched, irritated, urging the Headmaster to talk faster as he briefly explained the turn of events to the Gryffindor Head. _No doubt she's devastated that her favourite student has disappeared_ Draco thought, albeit nastily, imagining how she would look now.

"Thank you Minerva. I will be waiting with Mr Malfoy in my office." And with that, Dumbldore rose from the fireplace and sat back in his chair, his eyes twinkling merrily.

_How can the fool be so happy? I always knew there was something wrong with him in the head. Old fool. _Draco thought darkly, observantly watching the calm movements of Dumbledore.

Suddenly, the stone gargoyle burst open to reveal 2 flushed boys.

"Ah welcome Mr Potter and Mr Weasley."

Draco sneered at the boys as they made their way to sit on either side of him.

"Professor! What's wrong with Hermione? Is she OK? It was the git Malfoy wasn't it? He was the one who hurt her!" Ron exploded, his ears already tinged pink.

"Mr Weasley – I can assure you Ms Granger was not hurt by Mr Malfoy. In fact, I do believe Ms. Granger is enjoying a cold winter's day in an entirely different time."

Dumbledore's eyes continued to sparkle as he continued his explanation, abruptly gaining the attentions of the distraught boys (excluding Draco, of course!)

"Mr Malfoy was witness to Ms. Granger experiencing the first signs of magic the Giant Squid has ever shown. It was legend that the Giant Squid only used its magical powers when it felt it truly necessary. It seems it deemed Ms. Granger's situation worthy as no other has ever experienced this before. I do rather envy her – spending a Winter's day with loved ones." Dumbledore mused.

"But why Hermione, Professor?" Harry asked, worried for his friend.

"My guess, Mr Potter, is that Ms. Granger was feeling a very strong emotion while in that lake. The Giant Squid has many magical abilities and is under-estimated by many. I believe it was able to sense that very strong emotion and believed it necessary to help her hence it sent her to a different time – perhaps the future."

The three boys sat in shock at the revelation.

"So…she's not hurt?" Ron ventured timidly.

"No. I have no reason to believe she is hurt." Dumbledore replied.

"Where else could she be, if not the future, Professor?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Perhaps the past or possibly even a made up future. It's hard to tell with the Giant Squid – it's powers are unprecedented."

Harry and Ron slumped in their chairs.

"So I suggest you continue on as there is nothing we can do until the Giant Squid sees it fit that Ms. Granger can return."

Ron and Harry looked positively miserable.

"Professor, what do you mean by 'until the Giant Squid sees it fit'?" Draco asked, making the two boys direct fierce glares at him, confident that he had been a part of this.

"Well…the Giant Squid will only return Ms. Granger once it believes she has learnt or experienced a lesson and that strong emotion has vanished. Usually, this strong emotion is towards one particular person." Dumbledore hinted.

Draco smiled grimly. _Hate. She hates me. _

"What emotion would that be, Professor?"

_Trust the Weasel to ask such an uneducated and stupid question. Isn't it obvious?_

"I believe it best to ask Mr Malfoy that."

Ron looked disgusted but nevertheless, for his friend's sake, turned to Malfoy and asked.

"Well you sure are quite the thick one, Weasely" Draco drawled.

"Why I should –" Ron growled to be cut off smoothly by Draco –

"Obviously, she was feeling much hatred towards me." He finished, not knowing whether he should feel proud that he finally got rid of the Mudblood or guilty because he did it in such an undignified manner.

"It is your fault after all!" Ron seethed, his ears turning pink again.

Batting a blind ear to Ron's anger, Dumbledore said merrily "You may all leave. I know it may be hard without such a close friend but she is safe from harm."

"What about Voldemort?" Harry dared to ask.

Dumbledore sighed "I do not know if Voldemort has been defeated or just risen in her time but let us pray and hope that he is of no harm to her."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again "Oh…and I'm quite sure Ms Granger will be safe in the hands of…a very fine male."

"Fine male, Professor? What do you mean? You've hinted that twice already." Harry, always the calm one asked.

Dumbledore's eyes periwinkle eyes twinkled again. "Mr Potter, I believe it is safe to say that the Giant Squid has landed Ms. Granger in the safe hands of a loved one. It has always been rumoured it does that as it is always easier on the mind if one is with a loved one – someone they know and are familiar with."

"So you mean me or Ron?"

"Perhaps." Dumbledore answered vaguely, smiling kindly at the three boys.

"That's great! She won't be harmed with me or Harry around. Future, past, present or made up future!" Ron exclaimed.

"Don't flatter yourself, Weasely." Draco sneered.

"Mr Malfoy, if you would please restrain yourself. That is all I can say on the matter, so if you could all please file out. I will inform the school of this matter tonight. Just know that your friend" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling at all three boys –

"is quite alright."

_Friend?_

Satisfied, Harry and Ron quietly left the office, followed by a contemplating Draco.

_Dumbledore knows something. Or he wouldn't have called Granger a friend to all of us. He, of all people, should know how much Granger hates me. How much I hate Granger._

"Oh and Mr Malfoy?" Dumbledores voice sounded against his office, abruptly stopping Draco in his tracks.

He turned to face the old Headmaster.

"Since Ms. Granger is not here to fulfill her duties as Head Girl, we will appoint a new one for the time being. Hmm…I believe…"

Draco waited impatiently. _Anyone but Pansy…anyone but Parinkson. _

"Pansy Parkinson"

_Oh, Merlin._

"Yes. I am quite sure she will assist you in the duties. Fellow Slytherin after all." Dunbledore continued, oblivious to Draco's increasingly growing red face.

"Well. If that is all, Headmaster, I will take my leave." Came Draco's strangled reply.

"Oh yes. One more thing – Ms. Parkinson will be notified straight away and she will be in the Head room with you by tonight. That will be the ideal time to sort out your duties and for you to fill her in."

Nodding, Draco turned his back to Dumbledore and as calmly as he could, exited.

----------

_Sodding Merlin. Sodding Headmaster of a fool. Sodding Granger. Sodding Lucius. Sodding Potter. Sodding Weasel._

_Sodding Pansy effing Parkinson._

"Oh Drakie!" she squealed, as if on cue, entering the room with what seemed like a train of trunks following pell mell after the sashaying pug.

"Pansy." He acknowledged stiffly.

"Oh Drake. Isn't it wonderful? A common room all to ourselves…for a late night rendez-vous. Or even our own quiet rooms! This will be the death of you!" she purred, flicking her mane of blond hair behind her.

"Yes. Now if you don't mind, I would like to go to bed." Draco replied coolly, stepping out of Pansy's reach.

"Oh but Drrrraco! We haven't even organized Head duties yet…let alone had some fun!" she protested, swishing her wand violently, making the 10 or so trunks, plonk heavily onto the plush carpets.

"Not today, Pansy. I'm tired. Good night" and before she could even pucker up for a good-night kiss, he had left her amidst all of her large trunks.

_Strangely, I am starting to miss the Mudblood's presence._

* * *

**A/N – **Hate it? Liked it? Please tell me!

By the way, does anyone know how to do double-spacing on ? I've tried many times and nothing's worked! Please put it in your review if you do know! Thanks!

**Next chapter –** we go back to Hermione as she discovers more of why she's there, makes assumptions and decides what to do in her current predicament with Draco lurking around!

- Mocha Dragon.


	3. Hot Chocolate

**A/N –** AHHHHHHHHH!! See how fast I updated! I finally got onto my butt and started writing because of all your very sweet reviews! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter of FLUFF! Ok…if you don't like fluff, you are WARNED. So please read and review this chapter – I would really love it if you did!

**Disclaimer –** Nope, I don't own anything. Everything belongs to JK Rowling.

**Shout outs -**

_Simple As Said_ – Beta Reader! Hahahhaa…thank you again for supporting me all the way and reviewing every single work I do! I appreciate it a HEAP! You rock girl.

_phoenixtamer150_ – Hey! Thank you so much for reviewing AGAIN! I really love people who support me all the way. Thank you for telling me how to do double spacing too! I hope it worked. Well, I did do as you asked and updated fast! Was that fast enough for you? Hahaha…I really hope you like this!

_sundaym0rning_ – Another loyal reviewer! Thank you so much. I really appreciate you reviewing my story. And I hope this chapter meets your expectations. Not overly fluffy I hope…hehehe…I'm really glad you find this amazing…and I do hope it turns out to be a magical adventure! You rock!

_Emma Laraliean_ – Hahahhaa! I did continue..and as you wanted, Hermione Malfoy! Hahhaahah…hope you like this and thank you for reviewing all my chapters (even though I've only posted 2 besides this one!)

_angatgirl_ – Hey girl! Thank you very much for reviewing again! I love reading yours…ahhaah….and as you wished, DRACO HERMIONE ACTION! Yay! I love fluff…hope you do too!

_Monkeystarz_ – Hi! Thanks for reviewing…ahahha…it was very encouraging and yep, here's more of the "futureness"!

_Kurama Luver 518092_ – A loyal reviewer! Thank you thank you thank you! Hahahhaa…I'm really glad you're loving this! I hope you love this chapter too…hahah!

_starsandwishes_ – Hahah! As you wish – well enjoy! And thank you for reviewing.

_Kyra4_ – YAY! I can't believe you actually reviewed and honestly too…and a 2 LONG ONES TOO! Hahahah…I was completely shell shocked. I really appreciated everything you said to me and I'm glad you're enjoying this…thank you for all the criticism and honesty in your reviews. I will definitely correct my mistakes and not bribe for reviews again! Oh the shame! Hahah…well if you're still reading this, I hope you like this. Thank you again. I was absolutely ecstatic! Your review was very heart-warming and hilarious! I hate the swearing Hermione too…hahahaha…oh I just simply adored the long reviews…I hope to see the next chapter of Valentine Encounter soon too! Thank you.

_LittleBlondGirl_ – A new reviewer! Thank you very much for reading and reviewing and I'm glad you liked how I did this! I hope you like this chapter too.

_jenjen147_ – Thanks for reading and reviewing JenJen. Hahhaa…and of course, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Somewhere I belong** by Mocha Dragon

_Chapter 3 – Hot Chocolate_

**December 5, 2001**

_  
- With Hermione Malfoy/Granger -_

Chocolate. Hermione could smell the sweet, unique scent of hot chocolate wafting into her room. Sleepily, Hermione wondered to herself where it could be coming from.

_Must be the House Elves…_

And coming to that conclusion, her mind drifted off slowly before she abruptly remembered that she had a Head meeting to attend. _I can't be tardy or Malfoy will be gloating for weeks over that. _

And with that thought, she opened her eyes and slid out of the bed into the cold.

_Cold? But I thought it was summer…  
_

She took a closer look at her surroundings – large King size bed with warm blankets and silk sheets. Pillows, timber floors, a tasteful dressing table, pictures of her and –

_This isn't my room! _

The room was spacious and she could see the faint sunlight streaming out of the cream curtains The walls were painted a rich red and there were 2 mahogany doors on either side of the room.

_Where am I? _

Her mind panicked as she frantically tried to recall how she had landed here when the smell of hot chocolate came closer and the door flew open. Stifling a shriek as she glimpsed the lean body of a man's, Hermione instinctively wrapped her arms around her belly in a protective manner as the figure came closer to reveal –

"Malfoy?"

His cleanly shaven face instantly changed from one of caring to confused.

And then it clicked.

Hermione remembered the Giant Squid and how she landed here, apparently pregnant and wife to Draco Malfoy.

Quickly acting, she pasted on a delighted smile, forcing her unwilling mouth to move upwards.

"Draco, honey" she cooed, reminding herself distinctly of Pansy Parkinson. Trying desperately to stop the snort coming to her mouth, she waved dorkily to her husband making him laugh.

As he neared her, he got a closer look of what she was wearing making him frown deeply.

"What are you wearing, Hermione? It's freezing cold and you're still in THAT!"

Hermione looked down at herself self-consciously. Clad in a t-shirt and thin, silk pants, it was no wonder why Hermione was covered in goose-bumps.

"Ahhh….I forgot?" she laughed meekly, suddenly realizing how cold it was and shivering madly.

"I knew it was good that I work from home. Come here you" he said huskily, holding out his long arms. Unwillingly, Hermione walked slowly to him as Draco wrapped his arms around her frame and rubbed his warm hands over her skin in a comforting gesture.

Experiencing it for the first time, Hermione was pleasantly surprised by the husbandly gesture. Not only was she warm on the outside, but the inside too!

"Here, I'll get you something warmer," he muttered into her ear, and with a mug of Merlin's know what that Hermione had just noticed him carrying, he walked to a walk-in wardrobe, rummaged around and walked out again with an emerald green Muggle robe.

Handing the robe to her, Hermione wrapped it comfortably around herself, finding it fit around her - large belly and all – and looked back at the mug Draco was holding, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I brought you some hot chocolate since you're always craving for it after a nap." He said in a surprisingly warm voice.

_Well of course he would talk to me like this, he is my husband after all _Hermione thought as she looked down at her ring finger which was enclosed by a simple gold band.

Without meaning to, Hermione smiled genuinely. _I never used to like hot chocolate before. Must be the weird craving stage for pregnancy.  
_

Gingerly walking to a abnormally high cream sofa to the side of the room, she sat herself down slowly using the sofa to support her weight with Draco rushing to her aid as soon as she had taken one step.

"I can do this myself" she glared at him, poking her tongue out as she finally set herself down.

He grinned "Always the stubborn one"

And then promptly sat himself down next to Hermione with the mug of hot chocolate which Hermione eagerly took from his hands.

Without meaning to (in Hermione's case), their fingers touched making her jerk back at the strange feeling.

"Are you alright, love?" he questioned softly, taking her hands into his.

Precariously, Hermione fought down the emotions and smiled, what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Of course. I'm sorry about before," she said, indicating the moment of vulnerability she had felt when she woke up in the same bed as Draco Malfoy –

"I had a nightmare."

His grey eyes darkened and his hold on her petite hands tightened.

"Are you ok now? You want totalk about it?" he questioned gently.

"No no. I'm fine now" she reassured as her voice cracked, as if telling him otherwise.

Taking a long sip out of her mug, Hermione sighed in contentment as the warm liquid made its way down her throat.

"You want some?" she offered, holding the Slytherin coloured mug out to her apparent husband.

In response, he lunged in and swooped down towards a surprised Hermione and before she could even react, his lips met her warm, chocolate flavoured ones as they shared an innocent kiss. Too shocked to even throw her mug at him, Hermione let him gently kiss her as he coaxed her to reciprocate and before she could even process what she was doing, she began to kiss him back – unsure and shy at first. But before she could even get the hold of that _(Bloody Hell!)_, his tongue had slid into her mouth.

Spluttering and unable to control her giggles anymore, Hermione pushed him aside, blushing beetroot red and wondering why she was even laughing when her sworn enemy had taken her first kiss!

Draco smirked and licked his lips "Yum. I can definitely say I make the best hot chocolate ever," he said smugly, as he winked affectionately at Hermione.

Laughing, Hermione childishly smacked him and went back to her hot chocolate, grinning as she drank deeply.

_Oh Merlin. Did I just do that? _

Oh Merlin. I KISSED and LAUGHED with Draco Malfoy!

Oh Merlin. He's being nice to me!

_Oh Merlin. What do I do now? _

Stupid git!

_  
_Quickly pushing her thoughts back, Hermione tilted her face to look at her husband. He had certainly filled out quite nicely although he would never be immediately noticed for his subtle looks; he was good looking in his own right – lean, natural…

_Not that I would care. He's not really my husband. Whatever's happened to me will go back to normal soon enough. Draco Malfoy is NOT my husband _Hermione reminded herself hastily.

_Who would've imagined Malfoy would ever want to be around a Muggle-born like me even in a situation like this…whatever this situation is _she mused as she entertained herself with ideas of how this came about.

Catching Hermione's gaze on him, Draco looked up and caught her cinnamon eyes into his grey ones.

"What are you looking at, love?" he asked mischievously as he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

_Well he certainly hasn't lost his arrogance _Hermione noted dryly as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Nothing. Shouldn't you be going back to work?" Hermione asked, desperately hoping that he **did** work!

Draco frowned and Hermione's breath caught – _Oh Merlin. I blew it. I should've thought of some other clever way to bait him out of here! Of course he wouldn't work. Lazy ferret. _

"Don't even remind me, Herm! It's killing me" he groaned.

Relieved, Hermione took deep breaths and glared at him "Don't call me that. I hate being called Herm!"

Draco simply laughed and touched the bulge on her belly lovingly.

"Oh you're making mummy all cranky, little one. Hurry up now so she won't shout at me anymore," he whined childishly as he continuously rubbed Hermione's stomach making her shiver at his caresses.

"Stop it, Draco!" she scolded slapping his hands away.

He looked up at her pleadingly.

"Oh stop that, you baby! Go back to your work. I know you should be doing that." Hermione reprimanded as she gently pushed him off the sofa.

"Slave driver" he muttered, so quietly that Hermione barely heard.

"What was that?" she asked sharply.

"Oh nothing," Draco said convincingly flashing her a winning smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes again "I am not a slave driver!" she cried indignantly as she attempted to lift herself off the abnormally high sofa, her arms flailing wildly as she tried to lift her weight off.

Draco laughed at the scene and made his way back to his wife.

"Need some help?" he asked cheekily, watching Hermione struggle to pull herself off.

Annoyed at her lack of independence, Hermione determinedly shook her head.

Usually in a normal sofa, one could slide out of the sofa easily – pregnant or not, but due to the abnormally high sofa Hermione was on, she was afraid for herself and especially her child if she was to slip out and fall onto the hard floor, stomach first.

"I can do this!" she cried as she yet again tried to push herself up, using her hands to push unto the plush sofa.

_I never knew it would be this hard! I'm not even that big…well – _Hermione looked down at herself – _actually…maybe I am. _

Grunting in frustration she collapsed against the sofa.

"Ok, I give up," she said exhausted already.

"Always so stubborn," Draco laughed as he easily picked her up into his arms.

Hermione squealed in shock as she felt herself lifted into strong arms.

"I didn't mean that way!" she cried, gaining back her composure.

He simply chuckled, making Hermione wonder how many times he had laughed and smiled today.

_It must be a miracle _she mused as she reminisced the many times she heard his deep rumble of laughter and glinting eyes that laughed at her.

"Where to fair lady?" he whispered huskily, as his breath warmed her neck.

"Umm…kitchen" Hermione replied, albeit unsure.

"Hungry huh?"

"Yup!" Hermione chirped, relieved again that she was acting so well.

Quickly taking in her surroundings, Hermione noted a large lounge room which even had its own Muggle TV and a few closed doors that lead to Merlin knows where.

Gasping to herself at the elegance and classy style of the house, Hermione looked at the crystal chandeliers, French doors, richly painted walls and portraits as she and Malfoy passed them by.

_Strangely very Muggle-like._

Suddenly halting, Hermione found herself in a large kitchen area with French doors that led to the Dining Room. Even the kitchen was extravagant and lavishly decorated – made of marble and tiled...breath-taking.

"Well this is where I leave you, fair lady" Draco winked as he gently set Hermione down onto the tiled floor, making her realize how tall he had gotten.

"You know where to find me." and with that, he left and walked gracefully out of the kitchen back to where they had come through.

Steadying herself forcefully, Hermione slowly walked around the perimeter of the kitchen area, touching the cool marble as she walked.

The baby was causing more trouble than she had imagined – not only could she not get up herself (excluding the time she had unceremoniously fell out of bed in shock) but she could hardly walk fast enough to get anything done!

Frustrated at her lack of independence, Hermione waddled as best as she could towards the cupboard and to her surprise, Muggle fridge to find something to satisfy herself and the baby.

As she neared the fridge, she found herself face to face with a calendar. Eyes shining with delight she leant closer: _December 2001_.

Clasping a hand against her mouth, she looked on horrified. _December 2001! I'm in the future…or something like that. _

Looking back again at the calendar she found the date: _December 5_. And with great force, she forced herself not to cry _(Stupid hormones!)_ as she slowly tore her eyes away from the calendar and opened up the fridge for something to eat as her stomach growled in complaint.

Shakily rummaging through the fridge, she settled with leftover meat pie which she heated in a (Surprise Surprise!) Muggle microwave.

Pondering her current situation and why on earth a Malfoy would live in a home as Muggle as this, Hermione waited for the pie to finish heating.

_Why on earth are we living in a Muggle home? Everything is Muggle! Where's the wand and the moving pictures?_

Hermione was interrupted from her thoughts by a loud 'ding' made by the microwave, indicating her pie was warm.

And with cold hands, she took the pie out of the microwave and placed it on a plate she scavenged from the cupboards before promptly picking it up again and taking small bites out of the pie.

"Mmmmm…" Unable to stop her moan of satisfaction, Hermione savoured the warm taste lingering on her mouth and closed her eyes before quickly fluttering them back open when a manly chuckle resounded from behind her. Quickly looking behind her, she dropped her pie in shock at the figure standing before her.

"Hello Hermione. I've missed you!"

* * *

**A/N –** Dum Dum Dum! Who could be the owner of the "manly chuckle" hmmm? Well you'll just have to wait to find out! I hope you enjoyed all the fluffy action and all. I'm a big fan of fluff as is my beloved Beta-reader. Please review this – I would really really appreciate it! Take care all of my dear readers and reviewers and I hope to update just as quickly as I updated this! 

If you didn't like this chapter because the characters were OOC or something like that, please tell me – I would love to hear. I have to agree that it is a bit OOC but don't worry, I think it will be more in character in the next chapter. Please bear with me! I'm having a bit of trouble writing…I seem to be losing my knack. But if you have any criticisms or improvements or anything that could help, please tell me.

**Next chapter –** We find out who the mysterious person is, why they are here and what they do with Hermione and Draco! More is explained in that chapter and more fluff ahead and a hint of drama and angst…perhaps! I'm not entirely sure yet since I haven't written for it but do keep an eye out!

Love Mocha Dragon.


	4. Tears

**Disclaimer -** I own nothing related to Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling.

Before I start the shout-outs for Chapter 3, I would like to especially shout out **TRUEblueAUSSIE.** I'm really sorry! I had no idea you reviewed my first chapter and I felt really bad when I didn't shout you out. I hope you forgive me...ahaha...thanks for reviewing my first chapter! Oh, you're an Aussie? ME TOO!

* * *

**Somewhere I Belong** by Mocha Dragon

_Chapter 4 – Tears_

"HARRY!" she squealed in elation, quickly (well as quickly as a pregnant woman could) waddling over to her friend.

Once there, she reached out to her friend and eagerly threw her arms around him for a friendly hug, having to lean over to properly wrap her arms around his neck due to her stomach.

"I've missed you so much! Oh Harry, it's so good to see you! How did you get here?" Hermione cried, feeling tears of joy slowly stream down her face. _(Stupid hormones again!) _

"Oh Mione! Don't cry…I know I haven't visited in a long time but…you know - with everything that's going on, it's hard. Ginny's missing you dearly too." he explained soothingly, patting her back.

After a slight pause, he added thoughtfully "I got here the normal way...I had to see Draco about things so I decided to see you before I left,"

"Oh Ginny! Where is she?" Hermione squealed quickly wiping her tears and turning to look up at Harry. He too had aged as Hermione had suspected – he was Future Harry, or something like that.

"Hermione, you always know Ginny can't come. Are you feeling ok?"

Hermione's face dropped.

"Oh yes. I'm sorry…I forgot. I just haven't been feeling all that well – must be pregnancy. I forget things so easily now." Hermione replied uneasily, before inviting Harry to sit down. She wanted so dearly to ask why Ginny couldn't come but knew it best not to ask since it would rouse suspicion.

_Why can't Ginny visit? Surely she can if Harry can! _Hermione pondered, reminding herself to come back to that later. For now, she would enjoy being in the presence of one of her best friends.

Harry laughed "Yeah I should know…with Ginny pregnant and all,"

Hermione looked up in surprise "Ginny's PREGNANT?"

Harry looked at her strangely before taking her hands in his "Yes she is – for 3 months now. Remember I told you over the phone?"

Hermione blushed "Oh, I'm sorry! I completely forgot! You must be so happy for her!"

Harry laughed "Yeah…we both are happy. We can't wait!"

"We…you! You're the father!" Hermione cried in surprise, quickly disgusing her surprise with a slap on the forehead to indicate she stupidly forgot.

_Never in a million years would I have thought Harry and Ginny would get together! Let alone have a child!_ _Oh this is simply wonderful though! _Hermione thought ecstatically, a smile lighting her features.

_But this isn't the future _she hastily reminded herself, looking down at the simple gold band that bound her and Draco together.

_This is simply an illusion – something the Giant Squid did. Hogwarts: A History after all, states that it's powers are unprecedented. Anything could happen _she firmly told herself before leaning comfortably against Harry's chair for support. She didn't want to sit down if she couldn't get up again.

Harry laughed again "Yes I'm the father. Who else?"

Hermione smiled, jerked out of her thoughts. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so confused these days…"

Harry smiled back "Well I wouldn't be surprised. The years of stupidity that we all went through during Hogwarts is finally catching up to you during pregnancy. You are pretty far along now. How many weeks pregnant?"

Hermione laughed nervously "Oh Harry! Don't tell me you forgot!"

_Oh Merlin! I don't even know myself… _

Hermione looked down at her stomach, as if for help.

_I'm pretty big…but not so big that I'm bursting…must be about 12 weeks along _Hermione concluded, hoping for the best.

Harry touched Hermione's belly affectionately "I'm sorry. I was never good with dates,"

Hermione laughed, agreeing heartily "You weren't. I'm about – "

"19 weeks pregnant, no?" came a deep masculine voice from behind her, effectively cutting off Hermione.

Turning around she found Malfoy and –

"GOYLE!"

The large man laughed heartily and moved with a grace that Hermione never knew he had to hug her, making her try in vain to dodge his large frame.

"Come here Hermione! I thought we were past calling each other by our last names!" he cried in his grunt of a voice, crushing her into a tight hug.

Hermione laughed weakly, patting Goyle awkwardly on his back.

"It's good to see you…good to see you…" she murmured, looking to see Harry's and Draco's reactions.

They were both smiling.

Smiling like Goyle wasn't a supporter of Voldemort! _But then, your supposed husband is probably one too…_she reminded herself dryly. _But then why would Harry be around these men if they were Death Eaters? _

Coming to that conclusion, Hermione pulled out of the hug and asked politely:

"So what brings you here, Gregory?" making sure to emphasize the usage of his first name.

"Oh business with Draco as usual. Nothing that should worry a pregnant woman." He winked.

Hermione looked to Malfoy, raising her eyebrows "Oh…"

An uncomfortable silence ensued, making Hermione wonder why they all being so secretive about this "business".

"Tell me about what you were talking about. What's happening?" Hermione demanded, knowing something was amiss.

"Hermione, it's nothing! You just worry about putting on more weight. You're hardly large enough for a woman 19 weeks pregnant!" Draco stated firmly making her eyes flash in annoyance while Goyle and Harry looked on awkwardly.

"Harry – you tell me what's going on! You tell me everything!" Hermione cried, quickly turning to Harry for help, ignoring her over-protective husband.

Blushing and stuttering Harry replied uneasily, under the fierce glares of Malfoy "It really is nothing, Hermione. You already know the basics and that's all you need to know. You're safe and that's all that matters," Harry persisted, gazing into Hermione's fierce eyes.

_The basics? The basics of what? _

"Well of course I'm safe!" Hermione cried, looking to the 3 men for any signs of whatever was happening.

Malfoy sighed, brushing stray strands of his blond hair from his eyes.

"Hermione, you must be tired. You should take a nap," he said gently, moving to escort her out of the kitchen.

Hermione glared at him stubbornly "I want to know what's going on and I won't move til you tell me! I've already had enough naps for today."

Groaning, Malfoy closed his eyes, muttering under his breath.

"Guys, I think you should leave. Thanks for – " but he was cut off by an infuriated Hermione, egged on by her hormones that had gone wild from pregnancy.

"No they will not leave! If you won't tell me what's going on, Harry and Gregory will!" Hermione screamed, suddenly feeling annoyed and angered that no-one would tell her what was going on. It was bad enough waking up pregnant and married to her worst enemy but worse when she didn't understand anything that was going on.

Malfoy glowered at her darkly, making her scowl back, equally as fiercely.

"Guys – just leave. Don't listen to her; she's not feeling that well today," Malfoy gritted out tightly, trying to control his rising temper.

Hermione glared at him "You don't tell me anything! I deserve to know! Harry, Gregory – please stay!" she pleaded, turning to look at the two men who were caught in between the two's demands.

Harry broke the tense silence;

" Look Hermione, I really should be leaving, Ginny will be waiting for me," Harry murmured, giving her a quick hug.

He then turned to Malfoy, whispered something that Hermione couldn't quite catch (which made Malfoy pat Harry on the shoulder in thanks) before Harry strode out of the kitchen after flashing her and Goyle a quick smile.

_He's siding with Malfoy! My best friend is siding with my enemy._

"Gregory? Will you please tell me what's going on then?" Hermione pleaded, moving to look him in the eye.

He shifted uncomfortably.

"Hermione. I don't think it's my place to tell. If anyone should tell you, it's Draco. You just take care of yourself and that baby inside, ok? He really loves you" he whispered to her, giving her another tight hug before nodding to Draco and exiting the kitchen.

"Wait!" Hermione cried stubbornly.

He stopped.

"Where are you going?" she questioned, wondering why he didn't just apparate away.

"Home, Hermione. Millie will be waiting for me," he answered gruffly before swiftly walking out of the kitchen.

Hermione made to follow him but Malfoy was too fast; with quick hands, he stopped her and sat her down on a chair.

"Let go of me!" she cried, struggling out of his arms while he held her in the chair.

"No. Stop doing that Hermione – you're going to hurt yourself." he said fiercely, forcing her to look up at him

Finally not able to hold them in anymore, tears spilled from her eyes for the fourth time that day.

"Why won't you tell me what's going on! I deserve to know too! It's no wonder why I'm underweight for a pregnant woman – it's because you never tell me anything!" she screamed, sobbing uncontrollably making her shoulders wrack violently.

"I don't tell you anything **because** you're pregnant!" he replied rigidly, obviously trying to keep his cool.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm weak! I'm still me – I can handle it! Just tell me!" she screamed back, agitated.

Malfoy growled. "You don't need to know and that's final!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"I DO!"

"You DON'T. Just stop it! It'ts not necessary for you to know."

"I – "

Again, Hermione was cut off by another round of sobs escaping her mouth. Feeling helpless and stupid, she covered her eyes with her hands, blocking herself from Malfoy's view.

Sighing, Malfoy took her into his arms.

"Hermione, Hermione. Hey look at me darling" he soothed, moving back and placing his warm hands on her face, wiping her tears away.

Grudgingly she looked down at her husband squatting on the ground and the tears fell again.

"Why are you being so nice to me! You were such an ignorant prat at school! I hate you! I hate you!" she shrieked, wanting so desperately for him to slap her or insult her but instead, he took her into his arms and whispered soothing words.

"I know I was a prat at school but it's different now…I've changed – you've changed. I love you now," he whispered, stroking her unruly hair tenderly.

_But I hate you._

Sniffing as her sobs subsided, Hermione lifted her head from his shoulders and looked at him.

"Then tell me what's happening," she whispered, touching his cleanly shaven face with shaking fingers.

He looked down and took her hands in his "Hermione, everything is just fine. You're over-reacting. Nothing will ever hurt you or the baby – I promise that. I'll make sure of that," he said firmly, caressing her ring finger.

Hermione sighed "And what about you?"

The words escaped her mouth before she could stop them.

His stormy eyes immediately hid behind the barriers she knew so well – "I'll be fine too. Just worry about yourself." He said gruffly, his hold on her hands tightening protectively.

She glared "You won't be fine! I just know it! Just tell me what's happening and I can HELP!" she yelled desperately.

"I don't want you do die" she whispered, forcing her tears down.

He sighed but let no other noise out. She knew then he wouldn't tell her.

"You won't tell me, will you?"

He nodded but kept his firm hold on her hands when she tried to pull them away.

"Why can't you just tell me? I deserve to know too…I'm your wife…" she whispered brokenly, tired and defeated.

Malfoy sighed "Hermione, it's for the best. You know enough and I'm going to leave it at that. All you should worry about is the baby. Everyone will be fine – I know it" He stated resolutely.

"You're impossible!" she cried, flinging up her hands in anger.

"Well you're just as unmanagable when you're pregnant!" he fired back.

"Well you're impossible ALL the time!" Hermione yelled, her brown eyes flashing violently.

A glaring contest ensued, both unafraid of showing their frustration at the other. Eagerly, Hermione took on his challenge and glared readily at him making him scowl back. It seemed to last for hours but in reality, it was only minutes when a defeated and desparate Hermione broke the tense silence,

"Then tell me what I already know again - about this business that **Harry** and **Goyle** know," she demanded desperately wanting to know and emphasising the men's name in an effort to make him feel guilty

Malfoy sighed tiredly, but shook his head obviously not deterred by her baiting. "Just go to sleep. Dinner will be ready when you wake up," he said, avoiding her demand.

Hermione glared at him but he simply stared determinedly back at her, his eyes steely and set.

"Fine, **Malfoy**" she huffed, trying to lift herself up from the leather chair. Although she was a Malfoy herself, she knew it would have an impact on him. And it did. The flicker of his eyes, the tightening of his jaw…

She knew she was being unreasonably cruel but she had a right to it – after all Malfoy was really an enemy. _He might be nice to me now, but back where I really belong, we're still enemies. And that's all that counts_ Hermione thought to herself confidently.

"C'mon. I'll help – you'll never be able to do it yourself," he muttered, rising from his positon and moving to gather her in his arms but stubbornly she resisted

"I can do it myself. If you won't tell me then clearly I am not your equal and certainly no-one you should be interacting with, let along touching!" she hissed icily.

Immediately she saw the hurt look in his eyes but he made no move to help her up. Instead he stood to the side and let her be and so with dampened spirits, Hermione attempted to lift herself out of the chair, using her arms to assist her.

But it was no use. Hermione wasn't even used to the supposedly small amount of weight she had put on. _Imagine how big I would be if I was the healthy weight for a 19 week pregnant woman_ she mused to herself while trying to get up.

Sighing exhaustedly, she looked up to see Malfoy watching the scene impassively. Not used to the lack of emotion he had shown since she had landed here, Hermione looked away from him, intimidated and tried, yet again, to lift herself up.

But the more she struggled to get up, the weaker she felt and the more useless were her attempts, making her eyes dampen again at how dependant she had grown. Dependant on the enemy.

Desperately trying not to show him she was crying, Hermione wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her robe and tried to push herself up again, lowering her head.

Suddenly, and without warning, hands wrapped around her back and legs but she made no move to jerk back or scream. She knew who it was so she let herself be lifted again into his warm arms. Silently, he moved out of the kitchen area with a crying Hermione.

Sobbing quietly, her tears blurred her vision and before she knew it, he had set her down into their large bed.

And without a word, he untied the large emerald robe from her form and snugly covered her in blankets and silk sheets although somehow, it didn't warm her shivering figure.

_I want to go home. Things were much simpler back there – even with Voldemort rising. At least I knew the danger…here, I don't know anything. And no-one will tell me. I hate it! I hate him! _Her tears continued to fall silently but she made no move to wipe them away knowing they would simply continue to fall like rain on a humid summer's day.

Never had Hermione felt more scared in the fading sunlight with tears trailing down her pale cheeks as her husband walked out of the door without even a peck on the cheek that she had expected.

_Please Merlin, let me go back home._

* * *

**  
A/N –** Well I hope that was to your liking - it's a bit longer than my other chapters as an apology to you all. So all the lovely fluff has disappeared. Waaahhhh! Well, I hope that was dramatic enough for you all! Are any of you guys confused on what's happening? -Raises hand- Personally, I am! But anyway you know the drill –in hopeful voice- Please review?

**Next chapter –** Umm…I don't really know what happens since I have no idea what's going to happen next -sigh- but you will eventually find out what the boys are keeping from poor Hermione and…if Draco and Hermione make up and go all fluffy on each other, even though Hermione still thinks of him as an enemy. So really, she hasn't accepted Draco yet. _Will she ever?_

Anyway, take care everyone and I hope to see you soon!

Thanks especially to my **loyal reviewers** and **Beta reader** – you guys are the ones who chuck me onto my computer chair and make me write!


	5. Dreams

**Diclaimer – **None of the characters related to Harry Potter are mine.

**A/N –** Sorry? I'M SO SORRY begs for forgiveness

You guys gave me REVIEWS…lots of them….I'm on 60 now…and I repay you by not uploading a chapter straight away? Shame on me! Hahaha…no, I really am sorry because your reviews were absolutely lovely and I cherish them. Alot. Shout outs at the bottom!

But I have updated. Yay! So without further ado, READ ON : )

* * *

**Somewhere I Belong** by Mocha Dragon

_Chapter 5 – Dreams_

**- With Harry and Ron –**

The Gryffindor Common Room was empty save for the two boys sitting near the fire-place, each immersed in their own thoughts.

The empty silence was broken by a boy with a shocking flame of hair.

"Mate, do you really think Hermione's ok?" Ron questioned, finally voicing his woes that were eating him up inside, making any work or reading impossible – not that he done any of the essays and studying that was slowly piling up…not without Hermione badgering him.

Harry sighed and decidedly shut _Quidditch Through the Ages_ which he was attempting to read upside down, not that he or Ron had noticed.

Glumly, Harry tried reassuring Ron with words. The words that he had tried over and over on himself but could never seem to cheer him up.

"Of course. If Dumbledore reckons she is, she is. Hermione's strong anyway or why d'you think she'd hang out with us?"

Half-heartedly, Ron grinned.

"I guess. It's just…I really miss her" he whispered, lowering his head and refusing to look Harry in the eyes.

"I do too. I do too." Harry murmured making Ron shake his head slowly.

"But not the way I do…" he whispered, so softly that he wasn't even sure he heard himself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**- With Hermione – **

She was dreaming.

She was back at Hogwarts and it was snowing…small, delicate snowflakes fell onto the well known Hogwarts grounds and the lake was icy again – no signs of the Giant Squid. It was quiet – so quiet that it was eerie; no familiar snow fights, no Christmas carols sung at the top of childrens' lungs, no Ron or Harry…

Brushing snow flakes out of her freely flowing hair, Hermione walked closer to the lake with a purpose. A purpose she couldn't seem to remember as she felt her legs continue to move stiffly through the layers of snow.

Suddenly, her legs gave in and she collapsed in the cushioned snow as a wave of exhaustion passed over her. Shivering violently, she sat in the snow silently as her insides writhed.

"Why?" she screamed suddenly, feeling shards of pain hitting her chest like spears plunging mercilessly in. Crying out, she clutched onto her chest, breathing painfully. Each breath she took hurt as the cold attacked her.

"WHY!" she screamed again, louder…it was more of a statement than a question this time.

Hermione didn't know why she was crying…but she knew she had to; she had to let it out before it consumed her.

Then she wasn't cold anymore, she was warm…she was in the arms of a man. He was tall – she could feel it by the way he leaned over her and wrapped his long arms around her. Despite the warmth the tall figure gave her, she found herself shivering uncontrollably…then the pain in her heart – it came again, unexpected and in waves of relentless anger and despair.

Choking on her own breaths, she felt tears come to her eyes as the man behind her continued to hold her tightly, oblivious to her dishevelled, crying state.

"I love you, Hermione" he whispered in a loving tone – it was gentle and yet it didn't soothe her form.

It revolted her.

Sickened, she tried to move out of his trapping arms as waves of nausea hit her and desperately, she struggled to twist out of his arms but he wouldn't let go. He was trapping her, choking her, suffocating her -

"STOP IT!" she screamed, using all the strength she possessed to pull herself out of his arms.

And in a sudden fit of power, she was wrenched out of her dream.

Breathing heavily, Hermione found herself drenched in sweat. Darkness surrounded her making her shiver involuntarily. The dream, or rather nightmare, had seemed so real and it scared Hermione. She usually didn't take heed of the dreams or nightmares she ever had but after Harry's dreams in fifth year, she had begun to take heed of them.

Whimpering, she began to feel hot tears well up in her eyes again. _Not again _she thought dismally and in an effort to stop them, she curled herself in a big ball, clutching unto the warm sheets wishing she wasn't alone.

And almost as if she had wished that out loud, a light snore came from next to her. Quickly turning to her side, she faced the faint moonlight streaming through the curtains and caught sight of a fast-asleep man with a halo of blond hair. _Almost like an angel sent to help me through the night_ Hermione thought before ridding her mind of thoughts and snuggling up to Malfoy.

Of course, she would never admit she did such a thing in the morning.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Bright sunlight streamed steadily through the curtains hitting Hermione squarely on her face. Aware of the faint warmth radiating on her face, she opened her eyes and squinted against the persistent sunlight, growing annoyed at the curtain and its lack of blockage against the sun.

Refusing to give in to the sun, Hermione stubbornly lay in the bed and looked to her side to find it rid of Malfoy. Convinced she would be better in bed than out after the fight with Malfoy (even though she had conveniently forgotten that factor last night), Hermione lay in the bed, contemplating yesterday's events and dream.

_It was nothing. Everything here is fake so anything I experience is fake _was Hermione's logical reasoning. It was logical. Simple. Rational. So Hermione.

It was nice having time to herself – she finally had time to think, to rationalise.

And so rationally, she came to the conclusion that she would continue living this life with Malfoy – she couldn't possibly do anything else that would rouse suspicion. She would simply distance herself from him. It was simple.

Simple but harder than she thought it would be.

Especially when he came in that very second.

"What are you doing here?" she asked rudely, sitting up abruptly to see him frown at her.

"I live here."

Annoyed Hermione simply stared up at the ceiling, refusing to look at her husband who too was refusing to look at Hermione with his back turned stubbornly to her.

"Doctor's appointment in 2 hours." Malfoy said aloofly, before moving to exit.

"Wh-what?" she spluttered, finally meeting her husband's eyes in confusion.

He sighed and talked in a slow voice, as if talking to an incompetent 6 year old: "Doctor's- appointment- in- 2 -hours"

Dumbfounded, Hermione asked the only question that seemed acceptable in this situation.

"Are you taking me?"

"Unless you want to drive yourself?"

Hermione pondered the question but knew what her answer would be in the end.

"No. You can"

He nodded briefly and took his leave leaving Hermione caught between a few choices.

"Get up?"

"Don't get out?" She pondered aloud.

Quickly calculating the advantages and disadvantages (a skill she had acquired through the years of adventure with Harry and Ron), she decided on getting out of bed.

_I never knew Malfoy would let his wife get treatment from a Muggle Doctor. _And snorting amusedly, Hermione got out of bed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"— alright, thanks to you."

A slight pause then – "Yes, she's fine too . A bit moody though but it's what I expected, especially after seeing you and Madeline."

Another pause and then a low chuckle.

"It's nothing much. It should blow over soon; she's just annoyingly stubborn. Must be the hormones. She's always like this anyway – Know-it-All genes. You know how she's - "

Hermione had enough for eavesdropping on Malfoy's conversation, especially when she – the moody, pregnant woman – was the subject of it. Fuming, she thought viciously to herself _I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you. 'It should blow over soon'. _She snorted. _Over my stubborn foot, it will! _

So quietly, she tiptoed away from the kitchen area and decided on something far more entertaining…and hopefully, helpful: a snoop in Malfoy's office…wherever it was.

And so with high spirits, she slowly made her way through the French doors to be welcomed with a living room to her left, a closed door to her right and the entrance of the house straight ahead. Curiously, she opened the closed door to her right to find herself in a garage that held a car. Disinterestedly, Hermione exited and continued in her search of Malfoy's office.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ah HAH!"

After hours (yes, hours!) of endless searching, Hermione found at the entrance of a large office and library. Awed at the sheer amount of books held in the room, Hermione simply stood and admired the beautiful French-styled room.

"Merlin…what I would give to spend the whole day in here" the bushy haired woman sighed before quickly snapping back to business.

With purposeful steps, she strode over to the desk located in the heart of it all.

"Let's see…where would a secretive, sly, pratty Malfoy keep his private belongings?"

Gleefully, Hermione searched through the drawers meticulously, making sure to leave it all in the same place she found it.

"Paperwork, office work, letters, mail, newspaper…" Hermione searched the contents of his drawers, taking care to glance at everything in case she missed anything of importance.

The newspaper caught her eye. It was yellowed with age and had moving images. The first Wizarding object she had seen in this home! Never feeling more relieved, Hermione picked up the newspaper and opened it up carefully.

The picture of Ron's, Harry's and her own laughing face caught Hermione's immediate attention. A laughing Hermione was in the middle of Harry and Ron who were both ruffling her hair and teasing her with shining faces. Affectionately fingering the photo, she smiled. She certainly didn't remember when this picture was taken. Then all too suddenly, she wondered why a picture of her and her best friends was on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

Skilfully, her eyes moved downwards and with shaking hands, she read the article.

**Golden Trio disintegrated to Bloody Pieces**

Harry Potter - The Boy-Who-Lived, Ronald Weasley – son and brother to two members of the Ministry, and Hermione Granger – a muggle-born witch form the unlikely Golden Trio. Together, the three inseparable friends have gone through thick and thin together from attending Hogwarts School of Wizarding and Witchcraft together to the two side-kicks (Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley) fighting by Harry Potter's side, enabling him to defeat the greatest Wizard of all time – He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Recent events after the defeat of the Dark Wizard have caused the stirrings of perhaps, the beginnings of an even greater evil than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The cold-blooded murder and torture of Harry Potter's best friend – Ronald Weasely days after the defeat of You-Know-Who has caused an outrage in the Wizarding Community. The murderer, Draco Malfoy is still to be traced down.

Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy – a notorious Death Eater killed in the Final Battle is believed to be insane from the defeat of his Master (You-Know-Who) and father causing him to run out of hiding and torture and kill Ronald Weasely to unrecognisable pieces. He has not been sighted since his graduation from Hogwarts and was not part of the many dead from the Final Battle.

Grieving Weasley family plead for the Wizarding Community to "help search the murderer and bring him to justice."

Percy Weasley, Minister of Magic and brother of Ronald Weasley has declared a thorough search in all the Wizarding communities and countries, aided by the many famous Aurors who were involved in one of the greatest Wizarding Wars of all time. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger will not be among those searching for murderer, Draco Malfoy. Perhaps they are grieving too deeply for the loss of one of their greatest friends or perhaps they are plotting their revenge on the infamous Death Eater themselves. Their plans are still to be discovered in the midst of all these bittersweet events.

_- End of article -_

With violently shaking hands, Hermione dropped the article and slumped onto the floor in disbelief.

"Ron…"

The wave of confusion hit her again. What was happening to her world? Had she gone insane, perhaps?

Hermione snorted at that. Insanity would be better than here.

Looking for answers, she had instead stumbled upon more questions, burying herself deeper into a hole of no return.

The article held too much information – false or true – she did not know. And even this amount of knowledge was far too large for Hermione. She needed answers from a human. From someone who was buried in the midst of it all - the murderer himself. Draco Malfoy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

He was in the living room, watching Muggle Television when Hermione found him. Despite the graveness of the situation, Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

Draco Malfoy, pure-blood and son of a Death-Eater (perhaps even Death-Eater himself) was stretched out on a couch wearing nothing but black boxer shorts, clutching a floral cushion with his eyes fixed intently on the screen muttering maniacally to himself:

"Ahh you dimwit, go for it! You know she's crazy for you!"

Casting her eyes up to the television, Hermione realised he was watching "Emma" a classical favourite of her own.

Quickly ridding herself of her own love for her childhood hero – Mr Knightley as he appeared on the screen, Hermione strode to where Malfoy was still muttering to the television and pushed him over, finding him freezing cold as she grazed over his arms. _Of course he would be freezing – if not dead from hyperthermia soon _Hermione thought dryly, wondering why he was wearing boxer shorts in the middle of winter!

"Mal – Draco, we need to talk" she started, reminding herself to call him Draco if she was to get anything out of him.

Lazily, he looked up from the screen to Hermione and sat up. He eyed her coolly before easily turning off the television and setting all his attention to his wife.

"I – I…" Hermione trailed off weakly as she surveyed her husband's half-naked form.

In a fluid motion, she had grabbed his arm, inspected it carefully and even daring to touch the skin before moving to the other arm and giving it the same treatment with a confused Draco protesting at her side.

"What are you doing, Hermione? Have you gone mad? Or have you missed me so much that you feel a sudden urge to touch me?" a half-smile lingered on his lips as he said that making Hermione frown before looking up at him.

"You're not blemished."

He raised his eyebrows delicately before taking her hand.

"Of course not. Why would I want to hurt myself? I value my skin, thank you very much!"

Hermione gave him a smile.

"But…I thought you would have the…" she trailed off again in deep thought as she furrowed her eyebrows. _Why doesn't he have the Dark Mark? I thought he would for sure…but then, why would Harry be friends with him if he was a follower of Voldemort? _

"Sweetheart, are you feeling alright?" Draco questioned, tilting her chin up to look at him.

All thoughts of the fight had flown out of the couple's heads.

"Yes, I'm fine. But you aren't – you're freezing! As cold as a Snow man!" Hermione reprimanded, not being able to fight down the motherly urges as she scolded Malfoy.

"I'm fine. Worry about yourself, fat woman" he teased.

Huffing, Hermione frowned. "What do expect? I'm PREGNANT!"

He laughed "You know I'm just kidding, love. You're beautiful the way you are." He pinched her nose affectionately.

Hermione blushed. No-one had ever called her beautiful when she didn't try to dress up. She was always the Plain Jane. No-one ever noticed her…and here she was, big as a flopping whale and Draco Malfoy of all people called her beautiful.

"Stop lying" she said light-heartedly, punching him on the arm.

"I'm not!" he said innocently, wrapping his arms around Hermione suddenly making her squeal.

"You're freezing! Don't touch me if you're that cold!"

He only laughed and hugged her tighter making her take in his scent of sandalwood and mint.

"Draco, do you still think about Ron?"

There, she said it. She had given the bait without rousing too much suspicion…now she just had to wait for the fish to hook on.

He sighed, burying his head in her mass of bushy hair.

"Of course I do, love. Of course I do…especially when I'm half-responsible for it."

He was caught to the hook now. And she was the sinker, sinking into the darkness of no return.

* * *

**Mocha Dragon - **Oh my! "Half responsible" What does that mean? (Mysterious music plays)

**Draco -** DUH! It means I - (Mocha Dragon knocks him out with a baseball bat)

**Mocha Dragon -** Who said Wizards are better than Muggles (smirks)

Anyhow!

**Next chapter -** Draco explains, Hermione responds, Draco is confused and Hermione is too!

I hope that intrigues you to read more ;) Not very descriptive, but you'll live, right?

I love you guys very much for reviewing and reading! (Hands everyone a yummy cookie)

**Shout-outs:**

_phoenixtamer150_- (Sniffs) I sure hope you didn't wait too long! But I did do an one-shot...and you reviewed that...and I wanted to cry! That has got to be the sweetest comment EVER...me a writer (Gasps) I wish so much! But I can assure you there are better writers out there...but nevertheless, I was about to dissolve into tears when I saw your sweet reviews! You brightened my day a whole HEAP and I'm glad such a picky reader like you came to love my story! I'm so HAPPY AND LUCKY (sings) Perhaps one day you will find out my real name...hehehehehehe...I'm a reading fanatic too! WE BOTH ARE! YAY! Though I only love Draco Hermione pairings since I'm very picky too :) You too? If you know any good ones, DO TELL ME! Thank you again...you're the best!

_Shading in Grey_- Thank you for reviewing my third chapter and my one shot :) You're an angel...ahahha...well, I hope you read on and continue enjoying! (Hands out cookie)

_jenjen147_- Thank youuuu! I hope you enjoyed this chappie...and I hope the wait wasn't too long...(Gives yummy cookie)

_anwen_- AHHHHHH! I LOVE YOU! Hahhaha...thank you so much...your review was very cute and so happy! Weee! You make me happy :) Nearly as good as me? HAHAHAA..you make me crack up! Thank you very much for adding this to your favourites list (sniffles) I'm very touched...I hope you coninue reading! Oh, and I MAY need some characters...so if you wouldn't mind, you can send some over...hehehe...I can't guarantee I'll be using them though, but I'll definitely love it if you did anyway! Thank you a bizillion!

_Pau - _Wooooo! That was such a touching review! Did I tell you how much I love you? Hahha...you must think I'm sick now :) I'm so glad you're loving this xD Haha...it's people like you who make me feel bad when I'm not writing my next chapter! Hehe...I'm so lucky to have such beautiful and loyal reviewers like you, Pau! Hope you're having a good day! (Ps. that was an exceptionally long review...THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TAKING THE TIME AND EFFORT TO DO THAT!)

_InfinityEstel_- IT'S A LONG REVIEW! A LONG ONE! (sings and dances) You, Infinity Estel made my day! And I'm glad to hear I cheered you up a little after you got your bad review :( I hope you read my review to your wonderful story and weren't scared off by me! Haha...I can get very hyper at times, especially when I see a good story! Oh, and just in case you're STILL wondering, Hermione is 19 weeks pregnant and her baby is due in September :) You're a wonderful writer and reviewer and I feel so lucky to have a reviewer like you who is with me all the way! You rock my socks xD

_dimondcrystal124_- Hehe...thank you for reviewing chappie 3! I love you people! Hahha...glad you like the idea about the Giant Squid...very strange now that I think back on it! (Ps. Aren't we ALL nosey when it comes to mystery! Eee!)

_darkbunnie192_ - Yay! Thank you so much for reviewing chapter 2! Weeeee! I hope you continue reading and enjoying!

_blonde-brain_- Eheehehehe...I hope it wasn't too long a wait for you (sweats) But I'm glad you liked Chapter 4! Thank you for specifying what you liked about it too! (Hands cookie) I hope you like cookies!

_kat6528_- Thank you for reviewing! WEEEEEE! Poor Hermione? What about Draco? Hahah...just kidding! I'm glad you feel for Hermione...strangely for me, I feel most for Draco (sighs) And I'm telling you, it has nothing to do with my attraction to his devillishy good looks (innocent smile)

_GoddessDragonofRa_- You...are...amazing! Thank you for that review...it seriously made me want to get up and dance and cry at the same time! You really do your name justice - Goddess :) HAHAHA! Anyways, I'm so glad you love this story...I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much! And I hope you weren't scared away by the long wait :( Anyhow, I'm so glad you reviewed...I'm glad you like the idea :) I was trying to think of a more original sort of plot. There are so many ideas running through my head at the moment that it's incredibly hard to keep track of all of them! Sometimes, I find I forget some of the good ideas! Oops! Oh, hehee...nice gueses too by the way...(zips mouth) Again, you ROCK!

_Simple As Said_- Pancakey knows best! As you predicted, it did take me a while to write - Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing dearie! I don't expect you to all the time, you know xD. Cos you rock anyways :) Love ya!

_pink0614_- Thank you for having such high hopes for my story! I hope you enjoy this chapter too...ohh and I hope you're not dissapointed (hides) Oh, I almost forgot, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING (hands cookie)

_Kyra4_- Yes, indeed :) La di da, thank you for reviewing all my chapters...you really don't have to! But I aprreciate them all the same!

_Slytherin in Mind_- Thank you thank you thank you! You reviewed my one-shot too and I'm so happy about that! Yay! I hope you like this chapter then :) (hands out chocolate chip cookie) My favourite :)

_princessugar_- HAHAAA! I'm so glad you're sympathising with our Hermione! Here, I'll let you hit Draco now (Pushes Draco to Princessugar) He's all yours...but be sure to give him back so I can use him in the next chappie! Hahah...thank you for reviewing!

_w1cked angel_- Thank you for reviewing my one-shot! Woooo! And thank you so MUCH for adding it your favs...I feel so loved!

_OnEbLoOdYrOsEpEtAl373_- Thanks for reviewing the one-shot! I hope you're alright...here, I'll get you some tissues hands fluffy, nice smelling tissues :)

_angatgirl_- Thank you so much for reviewing my One-shot! Yay! I'm so glad you told me what you didn't like about it too! When I have the time, I'll definitely try fixing it up :) Thanks a heap for everything! I love reading your story too..it's improving so much and I love the quotes and everything!

Mocha Dragon -


	6. Acceptance

**Disclaimer – **Like always, Harry Potter is NOT mine.

**A/N –** I'm EXTREMELY sorry for the long wait. I know it was long…but it took me a while to get back on track. But now, I promise, I won't take as long as it took for this update. Thank you so much for the reviews. I'M ON EIGHTY-EIGHT (gasps) You guys are amazing, as always!**Shout outs to everyone are at the bottom.**

Now without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Somewhere I Belong** by Mocha Dragon

_Chapter 6 - Acceptance_

**- With Hermione, 2001 – **

_Ron._ She could still imagine his freckled face, flaming red hair, gangly form…his love for food. And then Harry; his raven hair, piercing emerald eyes. Hermione held back a sob.

She didn't know what to believe anymore as Malfoy's words echoed teasingly in her mind.

_Half-responsible. Half-responsible. _But what did that mean?

The tears threatened to fall as Hermione stared unwaveringly into Malfoy's seemingly fathomless, grey eyes. She never realised the colour of his eyes until now. Perhaps it was because of the way they seemed to camouflage and shine dully when he looked back at her now. Like concrete slates; boring, never-ending and hard.

She was at a loss for words. The intensity of the few days she had spent in this new world weighed on her shoulders and she sagged. When had it gotten so out of hand? So uncontrollable that she couldn't stop herself from wanting to know everything. How Ron had died, why Goyle had suddenly acquired an IQ higher than a goldfish's, why Harry was friends with a Malfoy, why she had married him, why the Dark Mark wasn't imprinted in his flesh…why Malfoy was like this.

Why she began to silently acknowledge these turn of events? Perhaps it was because she knew it couldn't be any other way. She didn't know anything about this world, didn't trust anyone, didn't understand _everything_. Feeling heavy, Hermione let her thoughts drift away from Ron and his murder. Maybe it was all a dream. Maybe she would wake up later and laugh at the absurdity of all of this…

_Any minute now_, she promised herself.

It never happened. She was living the nightmare.

"Ferr – Mal – Draco" she whispered. This time when she said it, she didn't say it quickly like it was venom that could fatally harm her; she said it gently, softly, letting his name roll off her tongue.

She understood now. She was stuck in this world. Perhaps Dumbledore or Harry or Ron could get her out of it. But, Hermione knew she had to accept everything for now. Beginning with Draco Malfoy.

_For now; only for now. Things will go back to what they where when I'm back where I belong,_ she promised herself as she spoke his name. It was so foreign.

He tilted his head and touched her face gently.

"Why did we marry anyway?"

It was a blunt question but Hermione was known to be blunt. Better than beating around the bush. The journey of acceptance began with questions, after all.

He smirked as he brushed his long fingers against her cheek.

"That might have to do with a few of my attributes. Not to mention my sexy smile and body. Oh, and don't forget the way you were begging for it"

So it seemed there was still a ghost of the old Malfoy. Hermione glared at him half-heartedly.

"Say whatever you like Malfoy but we both know your body had nothing to do with it. What sane woman would want you? Especially with an ego the size of my belly." she teased.

He growled "I'll have you know women flock at my feet. Why here's one right now" he said lowly, brushing his blond hair off his face and smiling handsomely at her as if to prove his point. Hermione smiled hesitantly and before she knew it, he had lowered his head and his lips were mere inches away from her own pink lips. His warmth was tangible and Hermione felt a sudden urge to touch his hair and see if it was really as soft as it looked. So blond…and fluffy…and –

Immediately, all thoughts flew from her head as he inched even closer, his breath tickling her face. She gazed into his eyes. Grey. Like stone.

Abruptly and despite the way her heart was beating as if she was some love-sick girl, she pushed him away, in hopes of making it seem like it was playful.

"I don't know what you're talking about, ferret" Hermione said, in what she hoped was a teasing tone. Only thing was, it sounded more like she had run a marathon.

He laughed "We'll soon see"

He then caught her hands in his and kissed each of her fingers lightly, making her shiver. He was so affectionate. It was almost...nice.

"Stop it Draco! You're tickling me!" she laughed, before quickly realising what was happening.

She added hastily "Besides, I have one more question for you"

He groaned "You always ruin the fun"

But he complied anyway and looked up at her. Hermione smiled.

"Why…why do you love me so? We used to hate each other. You hated me! I was a mudblood, and you a pureblood. A Malfoy. We – " Hermione stuttered – "- we don't belong with each other!"

Malfoy flinched.

"Hermione, why do you ask these things so suddenly? Don't you feel it too? Don't question things like this. Just _feel_" His voice was passionate and his eyes flashed. His eyes had changed – they were so strong…so firey. And yet, how could grey emit fire?

"Feel what?" she asked hoarsely, captivated by his fierce eyes. She wanted to know how his eyes could become so lighted with fervour. Almost as if they were on fire. And yet, they were grey. And grey simply couldn't hold emotions such as this. Grey was dull. Boring. Lifeless.

He laughed bitterly. "You don't feel it?"

His eyes changed again. They were dark. The deepest grey Hermione had ever seen. So grey they were almost black. But that was impossible too! Hermione shivered nonetheless. Black had never been a favourite colour of hers.

"Feel what?" she persisted. He looked away from her.

"Nothing. Let's go. We'll be late for the doctor's appointment if we don't go soon."

No pet names. Not even her name was uttered. Hermione knew she said something wrong. And she felt bad for that. But before she could delve deeper, Malfoy had risen.

"Wait, Draco!" He turned back to look at her, expressionlessly. That was the Malfoy she knew. Heartless, emotionless. Like stone.

"I – I'm sorry…" she trailed off, feeling foolish.

"For what?"

"For…" she didn't know what she was sorry for.

He shook his head faintly.

"For hurting you." Hermione finally whispered.

He smiled but his eyes said otherwise.

"You didn't" he replied firmly. Clearly, he still hid some things from her.

And so began the journey of accepting Draco Malfoy.

xXxXxXx

**- With Harry and Ron, 1998 at Hogwarts –**

"Right you two. I've had enough of your moping around. Utterly miserable! I'm taking you out – "

Ron started to open his mouth in protest but as soon as he saw the threatening look his younger sister threw at him, he shut his mouth.

"Up now! Hermione wouldn't want to see you like this."

And like that, they boys were up and dragged out of the portrait hole by a determined flaming haired girl.

"Gin…where are you taking us?" Harry asked warily. Ginny glared at him viciously.

"Out so you two can stop this nonsense. Hermione will be alright." Harry cowered under her glare and quickened his pace to match Ginny's.

"You know Ron's miserable" he whispered to her, making her look back to see, an indeed, most miserable Ron, Ginny and Harry had ever come upon.

Ginny sighed. "Don't worry, Harry. I'll sort him out" she flashed him a smile which he returned, making her blush lightly.

"You just worry about yourself"

Harry chuckled "You'll make a great mother one day"

Looking up at him with doe-like eyes, Ginny quickly lowered her lashes as he returned her gaze. She blushed profusely, hoping he was too dense to notice anything. Sure enough, he failed to notice the tomato-like colour that seemed to have stained Ginny's cheeks permanently.

"Hey mate!" Harry called back to the lagging Ron who raised his head and caught up with the two.

"Ron, Hermione will be fine. Have some faith in her. Honestly, if anyone is expected to get out of this mess, it's Hogwarts smartest – "

"Mudblood?" a cold sneering voice finished, effectively cutting off what Ginny was about to say.

"Ferret" Harry acknowledged venomously. Ron and Harry were on guard immediately. Despite the lack of wands, they had their fists. And that was all they needed if Malfoy went over the line.

"Why if it isn't the broken up Trio. Missing the bushy-haired mudblood, no doubt? No more conversation except the occasional grunt between you two, I expect" he sneered, gesturing to a fuming Ron and Harry.

"Don't you dare call her – that – that foul name!" Ron roared, quick to come to Hermione's defence.

Ginny held him back, hoping his robes wouldn't rip at the pressure he was exerting as he tried in vain, to box Malfoy's ears in. And no doubt, a few other of his albino features.

"Sod off, Malfoy" Ginny said calmly, hoping Harry wouldn't turn rash also. Malfoy always seemed to be able to bring out the worst in everyone.

"No. I don't think I will" he replied maliciously, clearly enjoying the scene.

"Tell me, Malfoy. Are you starting to feel any guilt after Hermione's disappearance? It is your fault after all. If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't be in some other dimension" Harry laughed coldly as he taunted Malfoy, making Ginny shudder.

He looked at Malfoy levelly, then said in mock realization, "Oops. I forgot. You don't have a heart."

That did it. In one swift motion, Malfoy had launched himself on an unsuspecting Harry.

"Harry! STOP IT! Harry!" Ginny squealed as Harry fought back fiercely from under Malfoy. Taking advantage of the moment, Ron pulled free from Ginny's grasp and joined the boxing match. Ron, in a vain attempt to get Malfoy off his friend, pulled at the blond's hair with considerable strength, grunting as he gleefully inflicted pain on him. It only took a few fleeting seconds for Malfoy to realise what was happening.

And all hell broke loose. No one messed with Malfoy's hair

With an outraged cry (most likely the most animalistic sound Malfoy had ever made), Malfoy, with the grace of a leopard, leapt towards a triumphant Ron, attacking the unsuspecting red-head.

"Ron! RON! Harry! Stop it! You're being idiots!" a frenzied Ginny yelled as she neared the fighting ball. That wasn't enough to stop them.

"That's ENOUGH!"

But that was. A red-faced, thin-lipped, frazzled Professor McGonagall stood beside a pale Ginny. Her wand was at ready and her expression was deadly.

Harry was the first to look up. Sheepishly, clutching his broken glasses, he scrambled off the body of males (he had promptly flew at Malfoy when he attacked Ron). Malfoy was next as he was second in the thinning pile of males. With a sneer, he reluctantly pulled himself off Ron, kicking his shins sharply for good measure. That left Ron; bloody, bruised, miserable.

"Never. Never–have–I–ever–had–the–utter-most–displeasure–of-watching-a–despicable–male–brawl–such-as–this." She enunciated each word with care, making sure to glare dangerously into each of the three injured boys eyes.

"I do not even want to know the details. This is completely unacceptable behaviour. Especially from Seventh years! I expected better from all of you but it seems Ms. Granger was the only sensible one" McGonagall sniffed as she mentioned her favourite student.

"Allfour of you will receive detentions and have certain privileges taken away. Your guardians will be written to and informed of the disgrace you have caused. No doubt, your guardians will have suitable punishments for each of you too. 50 points from each of you, excluding Ms Weasley, will be deducted from your houses." She finished, eyes flashing angrily, as if daring anyone to argue with her. But no-one did. Not even Ginny, who had received detention.

"You will be informed later of the detentions each of you will serve. Now I expect you all to go to Madame Pomfrey with no more fuss. If I hear even the slightest raise of voice, you will be serving three times the amount of detention you were before. Understood?" she asked severely.

Hastily, the four nodded. As soon as they were dismissed, Malfoy walked, half-limping and swaying dangerously like he was drunk, towards the Hospital Wing. Ginny found herself wishing he would knock himself out as he swayed dangerously close to the Statue of the three-headed dog. No such luck though, as Malfoy missed it by mere inches and continued on his way.

Sighing, Ginny helped Harry support Ron in between them andfollowed Malfoy at a safe distance.

"I told you two not to! But you never listen. Now look what's happened!" Ginny hissed. Ron was too dazed to even acknowledge Ginny while Harry looked guilty at her.

"It was his fault though!"

A fierce glare was directed at the Boy-who-lived.

"If you know best, you would know _not_ to mess with me, Harry James Potter!"

He gulped.

xXxXx

"Hermione, you done?"

Jerked out of her daze, Hermione looked up to see a man with chestnut brown hair, abnormally pale skin and lovely jade eyes attired in Muggle jeans and a casual black sweater that contrasted with his pale skin.

She blinked.

"Hermione?"

She blinked again, rubbed her eyes and looked to see the same man with chestnut hair.

"Umm…do I know you?" she asked timidly. Who in Merlin's name was _this_? It seemed this world was full of surprises. Bad surprises.

He frowned then. _Bugger._

"I mean….I _do_ know you!" Hermione laughed nervously, still surveying the man's face. It was familiar but she couldn't put a name to it. Who else would be in this house? And where was the ferret when you need him!

He wrinkled his brows but smirked nonetheless.

Smirked. Smirked. _Smirked_. No one else smirked but –

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes that's me. Are you feeling alright?"

Hermione blushed "Yes…I'm fine" she smiled brightly and attempted to lift herself off the couch. But as expected, to no avail.

Groaning, she lifted her arms in a sign of giving up so she could be pulled up. Swiftly, she was pulled off the sofa and into his arms. Blushing, Hermione pulled back and inspected his face carefully. He certainly looked much warmer with green eyes and messy chestnut hair.

Of course a disguise would be necessary for a trip to the doctor's. After all, he was a murderer. Or something like that.

Hermione sighed as she felt a headache coming on. She had enough surprises for one day. Especially unpleasant, sour surprises that involved the one person she couldn't read – Draco Malfoy. She was rather peeved at the fact she could never read his emotions, despite the rare times he would let his guard down. Huffing, Hermione made her way out of the lounge with Malfoy trailing after her in his Muggle attire.

_Those jade eyes. They look so much like Harry's._

Hermione sighed as she thought of her best friend.

"-mione. Hermione!"

Immediately, she was interrupted from her reverie.

"Yes?"

"Are you forgetting something?"

"Um…not that I can remember" she replied, hoping it wouldn't get her into trouble.

He sighed. "Your pregnancy is by far the worst I've ever seen" Hermione glared at him.

"You're supposed to be supportive, you know"

He simply glared back. "Only if you try to help me"

Hermione reddened. He was insufferable! Husbands, she thought, were supposed to be supportive and caring. Always ready to help. "I'm pregnant. What do you expect!" It was a statement, rather than a question. But Malfoy answered nonetheless.

He raised his eyebrow at her "That you stop using that excuse for everything you do. Merlin, Hermione! You barely remember anything anymore and to top that off, you always pull away whenever I touch you. It's almost like you're another person" he growled, roughly taking Hermione's hand and dragging her up the stairs.

Silently, Hermione let him drag her to their bedroom.

This was probably the second fight she'd had with Malfoy in less than 2 days. And to think they were a married couple. Hermione snorted inelegantly.

_Perhaps I'm being too mean to the ferret. I am supposed to be "accepting" him after all. _

The seed of doubt was planted.

"Sit down and I'll get the wig and contacts for you." Hermione's eyes widened but she nodded nevertheless. Malfoy was looking particularly murderous right now and she didn't dare question him.

He returned with a strawberry blonde coloured wig that would reach below Hermione's shoulder and contacts.

As he handed the wig and contacts to Hermione, she grabbed his hand. It was strange. She was doing the touching for once. His hand was large, his fingers slim. He glared at her when she wouldn't let go.

"I'm not, you know" Hermione whispered, as she looked earnestly at him. This had to seem real. Believable.

He frowned, his face creasing and lips thinning.

"What are you talking about?"

Hermione persisted. "I'm not any different. I – you know I love you." She said this firmly and his eyes softened. Well, as soft as grey can look. Although Hermione wasn't accustomed to lying (she preferred being blunt), she knew this was different. She was in too deep. And she would have to be the one to solve it all. Even if it meant lying.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, Hermione felt herself being enclosed in his strong arms. Taking this as a sign that he'd forgiven her, Hermione hugged him back. For once, she welcomed this. It reminded her of the hugs Harry would give her. Not Ron though. Ron always recoiled when they got too close. Although Draco and Harry smelt completely different to each other, it was comforting nonetheless.

At least someone cared for her here. She buried her face in his warm chest, the fabric of his sweater tickling her face. She didn't allow herself to think this time. _Just feel_.

Just like Malfoy had told her to.

Pulling back, Hermione smiled at him.

"Better get the wig and contacts on" she said, explaining the reason.

He nodded and Hermione gingerly adjusted the wig over her mass of bushy hair.

She spluttered as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was reminded of Professor Quirrell with his large turban over his head. Hermione frowned as she was interrupted by a snort from behind her.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Malfoy sneering at her ridiculous hair-do. She scowled at him.

"Well are you going to help or not?" Hermione demanded bossily.

He smirked. His Hermione was back.

* * *

**A/N – **There you have it. I know this was a VERY uneventful chapter…but thank you for reading this far and not giving up on this story. It means the world to me…especially when updates aren't always frequent. I love feedback!

Thank you each and every single one of your reviews. You all deserve to have a Draco clone ) You guys have supported and encouraged me all the way…I don't know how to word this…but: THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart.

Also a very special thank you to my new beta-reader _**fire-and-ice89**. _

**Next chapter – **A visit to the Doctor's, more on how Ron and Harry are coping without Hermione and more complications and a resolution. Or so it seems…we're in for surprises and perhaps, a shock or two.

**Shout outs – **

_phoenixtamer150__- _Thank you for the review and recommendations! I read WTF and it was very original. I must say I really enjoyed it :) So thank you! Haha…I've heard the Da Vinci code is really good but I've never gotten around to reading it. Perhaps I will! Thank you again…and I don't think you would've enjoyed this chapter because there's not much Draco/Hermione action. Am I right? LOL. I'm really sorry…but I promise in a few chapters time, you will be in Fluff Heaven! Hehe…Thanks for sticking with me all the way. You are an Author's dream!

_Chocolatebrowneyes__ – _Wow…thanks for reviewing the first chapter! I wonder if you read the rest? But thank you very much. Feedback is always appreciated. Hehe…I love Pregnant Hermione. She's a lot like me when I have bad mood swings. Grr….thank you so much again!

_Bea – _Yay! A new reader? You rock ) Haha…thanks so much for reading and reviewing. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter…I know it's been a while since my latest update.

_iluvdanny__- _Wow! Thank you so much for BOTH your reviews! I needed them so much and it was like you read my mind. Haha…your reviews were so encouraging and it made me REALLY want to write. So I did! And I know I didn't update as soon as you would've wanted, but I hope you're still here! I always try to have something new happen in each chapter to keep it interesting but I'm scared…I don't know if I did it this time. But anyhow, I sincerely hope you liked this chapter. And if not, please tell me! Thank you for the extremely kind and helpful comments. I love it when people give me specific things they enjoyed )

_degrassichick__- _Yay! Thank you so much for your encouraging review. You deserve a hug (hugs) Haha. I hope you liked this chapter, despite the long wait.

_MissDitzy__ – _(GASP) Hahaha…thank you for the review. I know none of your questions were really answered (laughs nervously) but…they will be…sometime soon! Err…sorry about the extremely overdue update. If you're still here, you're amazing. Thank you. Thank you!

_Pau – _Wow…thank you! I always love your reviews...ahahaha! All those questions make my head spin. It's so weird because I know exactly what's going on and I never realise the readers don't know! Your questions will be gradually answered. Very gradually! I'm so sorry for the late update…and I know it's not a particularly good chapter either…what do you think about this chapter? Personally, I don't like it. HAHA…but thank you for always reviewing. You're the best!

_EosRaven__ – _Did I manage to rid you of the evil cliffhangers? LOL! I ended on a better note this time…I think. Thank you for the wonderful review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter…with no cliffhanger, just for you )

_The Lady of the 4leafed Clover__- _That was what happens! Haha…thank you for the review…and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love reviews! Btw, I love your name )

_JewelBlossom__ – _Oohh…thank you for that touching review. I'm so happy to know somebody things I'm talented. LOL. I know this update took very long…but thank you so much for reviewing. I hope you liked this chapter. And if not, please do tell me! Thank you very much again!

_InfinityEstel__ – _LOL! Thank you so much for the review! You know I always love them (dances) Haha…and that leads me to question you, when are you updating? HAHA…don't worry, I know it's hard. Look at how long it took me to get this out! Erk..I'm sorry about confusing you. The Ron you saw/read about was the alive Ron. Not a ghost Ron – the real Ron at Hogwarts! Remember him? LOL. I tried to make it clearer for you by putting the date and who I was writing about at the beginning. Did that help you at all? I don't think you'll ever encounter a Ghost Ron if that helps. Thank you so much for all the compliments….I wasn't too sure about Hermione and Draco's relationship being like that. Haha…I hope you like this chapter…even though I didn't really like it! Thank you for being with me all the way…I'm so happy!

_angatgirl__ – _Thank YOU for reviewing. I always love your input because it's my loyal reviewers who I had from the beginning, like you, who make me so happy! I'm glad you like my reviews…do update soon! I haven't seen one from you in ages. I'm waiting impatiently! LOL. Thank you so much for all the reviews. You're amazing.

_blonde-brain__ – _I'm sorry I took so long to update. I hope you don't mind…I was having trouble getting ANYTHING onto my computer. HAHAH. But I finally did…and I do hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for always reviewing…I love your reviews and your input! Thank you for all the encouragement.

_princessugar__ – _Give Draco back to me and I'll give you a clone? (Smiles sweetly) MUAHAHAHAHAH! Thank you so much for your reviews…they always cheer me up. Just what I need after a hard day. Phew! And yes, I know the update took so long and for a chapter that wasn't even that good…I'm sorry :( Thank you, though, for sticking by me all the way.

_runaway mental patient__ – _Sorry for that VERY late update. I'm so sorry. But I hope you read and enjoyed this…and if not, feel free to bash me ) LOL. Thank you very much for your review though.

_Shading in Grey__ – _(Gasp) You really are perfect! LOL. Thank you SO much for the advice and compliments. I love reviews like this…and you truly are amazing! I will definitely take your advice to heart and change it. Thank you so much. I love it when people give me advice since I'm still very new and inexperienced. Well, I'm sorry you didn't find out anything about Ron. You might later though….maybe. haha…thank you again. Your reviews are always valued. You deserve the REAL Draco and more!

_anwen__- _Wow! Thanks for the review…I LOVE LONG REVIEWS! Ramble all you like. Hehe..and you're probably asking "When do I come in?" Well don't worry…you're coming in soon enough ;) Thank you for the details…I used them to create a new character in one of my chapters. Though I'm sorry to say, I think the new character will only be in one chapter. It's not guaranteed yet…but that's what I'm thinking. But I still hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though you weren't in it. Thank you for your enthusiasm. I love you people!

_Monkeystarz__ – _I was wondering where you went and when I saw your review for Chapter 5, I was like "YAYYY! YOU CAME BACK!" Haha…thank you so much for rereading my story and reviewing. You don't know how much I appreciated it! I hope you enjoyed this rather boring chapter. LOL.

_OnEbLoOdYrOsEpEtAl373__- _Yay! Thank you for reviewing Chapter 5! You're the best! Well…the article was an article ) LOL. That probably sounded very confusing. Sorry…but thank you so much for your review. I loved it!

_kat6528__ – _Yes, stupid Draco and his irresistible looks! Not fair….it's too bad Hermione hasn't realised that yet…but who knows, she might soon enough ) Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy playing with the Draco Clone? LOL.

_Aeriel Ravenna__ – _Wow. Very good guessing! Well my lips are sealed because you'll find out soon enough. Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing. I adored your One shot and I was amazed when you reviewed my story. Woah! Thank you so so much…your fanfiction is amazing and I can't wait to read more of it…if only I had the time! Ohh…but I did read your very bizarre one shot and I reviewed it. It was very interesting and well written! Ohh…and I know what you mean about short reviews….that's why I always get excited when I see long reviews! Yay….and you gave me a long review :) Thank you very much for all the encouragement.

_A Special Friend – _Wah! Thank you for that long and extremely touching review. You're an amazing friend and beta…and thank you so much for beta-ing this. I added a few things…but I think it's kinda boring. Don't you? Well thank you immensely for the review and everything you've done for me! I loved writing about Emma. LOL. I was trying to think of a good classical movie…and Emma popped into my head! Thanks soo much! I'm glad I told you in the end.

_ashleyradcliffe__ – _Wow. Thank you immensely! I'm so glad you love it. And I hope you still do…even after this not so eventful chapter. Thanks a bunch!

_Simple As Said__ – _My dear friend and ex-beta! You came back! Wow…I was amazed. Thanks so much. I always love your input in it…and I'm honoured to know that even though you're off fanfiction, you still came back and kindly read mine. You know you don't have to :P But I appreciate it so much all the same! You're the best )

_Bleeding Poppies__ – _Wow! I think I've seen one of your stories around and it's really popular…I will definitely have to read it someday! But thank you immensely for the encouraging review. It really made me smile. I know Hermione is a bit mean…but I tried to make her nicer and more understanding in this chapter…just for you! Did it work? LOL. It's hard…because I know I feel sorry for poor old Draco who has no idea what's happening! Haha...soon though, I'm sure there will a change of heart (winks) Don't tell anyone I said that though! Thank you again, Sarah! Btw…that's a beautiful penname!

_silky black__ – _I'm the speechless one here! Thank you so much for that review…it was so encouraging and sweet and it made me smile so much! Thank you for not begging for a review…ahahaha…I'm a hypocrite since I always beg for one and I'm always so late in updating my own stories. Shame on me! But thank you so much for reviewing…it makes me so happy to know that people are enjoying this story. And I really hope you enjoyed this chapter…and if not, you know what to do ;) Haha…thanks so much. Your review meant a lot to this inexperienced writer! And you're just new to this whole Harry Potter thing? Wow! So have you decided to join the world of Draco/Hermione shippers? I sure hope so. They're a great pair!

Mocha Dragon


	7. Author's Note

**> PLEASE READ **

Hello all,

I'm sorry to disappoint you with no update…but simply a very long author's note. It's been a long time since the last time I have updated _Somewhere I Belong_ and it pains me because many things have changed to make me come to this final decision.

First off, you have no idea how grateful I am to all the patient and loving reviewers and readers. You guys were the ones who kept me updating. But I've come to the point where I can finally see it...I can finally see:_ Somewhere I Belong_ is nothing but a hastily done piece of fanfiction. It has no taste, no personality, no memorable moments, no originality...it is simply a story that has many readers following after it, in hopes of big things. Why on earth? I can't fathom why you would want to continue reading this...but I am happy to know some of you do enjoy it. I always had high hopes and goals for this story but like a very renowned author told me, it's not at its fullest potential and I agree with all my heart. Something must be done about it. But alas, the fact of the matter is that I personally don't enjoy it anymore. I'm not proud of it. I'm scared of what will become of it if I continue. I don't know where it's heading anymore.And that leads me to a very unfortunate rut: what should I do?

My dear readers and reviewers: please forgive me. I am going to give you a few choices and I would be grateful if you let me know what option sounds best to you. Once you have all reviewed with your votes, I will try to go in the direction that most of you have voted for. I hope that's alright.

Without further ado – the options are:

**

* * *

**

**A)** Put _Somewhere I Belong_ on hiatus until I can finally get back on my feet and realize where it's going and how I should get it there.

**B)** Put a complete stop to the story; discontinue

**C)** Let me very slowly and gradually try to edit and fix up all the chapters so it suits my standards, and hopefully yours too. After fixing chapters, I should be able to write again. But this option would take an immensely long time…and I'm not a very patient person

**D)** Ignore all the previous stupidly written chapters and just post the new chapters I have written (but am not satisfied with) to see the reaction…and go from there. This may very well end in a horrible mess.

**

* * *

**

I have to say though, none of these options completely please me. But let me know what YOU would like. And let me warn you, even if one option wins and I decide to follow your votes, I cannot guarantee anything. But I promise I will try my hardest!

Now, I have one final question for you, basically out of curiosity. **What made you read and pursue this story?** (eg. was it the plot, the writing, the title, the author's penname?) I would appreciate it so much if you could answer me this one question with your choice of either A, B, C or D.

Thank you so much for your patience and love, reviewers. You all rock!

> Mocha Dragon


End file.
